<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody's Got A Dream by RoonilWazlibMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569837">Everybody's Got A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/pseuds/RoonilWazlibMalfoy'>RoonilWazlibMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesecake, Dorms, Fluff and Humor, Good Peter Pettigrew, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, Peeping, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/pseuds/RoonilWazlibMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Severus are just looking for some alone time. Sirius and Remus are just looking for some alone time. Peter just wants to be alone with his cheesecake. </p><p>When everyone gets what they want, does everyone win? Or does everyone lose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew/cheesecake, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everybody's Got A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/gifts">SiriuslyThatBitch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday gift for one of my best friends. The happiest of birthdays to my darling Padfoot! I hope you have a great one and I hope you love this story. </p><p>Love you!<br/>-Prongs</p><p>(The title is from We Own The Night by The Wanted. One of the Marauder-est of Marauders songs.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Sev!" James grabbed his boyfriend by the hand, tugging him closer. "We'll go under the cloak, no one will even know we're there. Wouldn't you like to be in a real bed for once?" he smirked suggestively. </p><p>Severus sighed but allowed himself to be drawn closer, half wanting to give in to his reckless Gryffindor and half wondering why he put up with him at all. "Alright," he finally conceded. "But if there's anyone there, we're leaving and that's final."</p><p>"No worries!" James happily replied. "Everyone's at Hogsmeade for the day and they all think I have detention," he ran a honey-brown finger down Severus' nose, "for hexing you."</p><p>It was Severus' turn to smirk at the memory of James pressing Severus against the wall in the Charms corridor. "You can hex me like that whenever you like," he challenged.</p><p>"That's what I'm trying to do, love." He pulled the invisibility cloak out of his bag, carefully draped it over both of them, and, intertwining his fingers with Severus', he began leading the other boy through the castle and up to Gryffindor Tower. </p><p>The boys had been together for nearly a year at this point. James had been terrified when he realised that Sirius had sent Severus down the Whomping Willow tunnel after Moony on the night of the full moon. He had rushed down after him, wrapping strong arms around Severus' thin frame and practically dragging him back out. Severus had already seen Moony at that point, but he remained unharmed, and that was all that really mattered as they both collapsed onto the grass of the Hogwarts grounds. James lay next to the other boy and began to apologize for all the things he'd done to Severus over the years. Seeing him in imminent danger like that had made him realise just how much he didn't hate the other boy, Slytherin or not. He had only ever wanted to be noticed. </p><p>As James lay there, apologizing, begging Severus to believe him, Severus looked at James. He saw his golden skin and his thick dark hair, the slight quirk of his mouth, his warm bright eyes. He listened to the sincerity in his voice. For the first time, he did, in fact, notice James Potter. </p><p>They began meeting up occasionally after that. James no longer hexed him on sight or tormented him in any negative ways, although the torment of having to look at the boy in such a new light while being unable to touch him had been something of a burden to Severus. Severus was no longer on his guard around James. They'd merely pass in the hall, exchange knowing glances, and then get together later, away from Slytherins and Marauders, to talk the night away in the darkened Astronomy tower or under the cover of James' invisibility cloak. Once they were together, talking and getting to truly know each other, it didn't take much for them to realise that their passion for taunting one another had only served to mask an attraction. From the first time that James had, in reckless Gryffindor fashion, leaned in to press his lips against Severus' as if he couldn't stand to wait another moment, there had been no going back. They hadn't announced it to their friends or to anyone at all - not yet - but they were solidly together, happily so.</p><p>James led Severus to Gryffindor Tower, through the portrait hole, and into the 7th year boys' dorm room. After taking a cursory glance around and seeing no one,  he pulled the cloak off of them both, saying "See! Nothing to worry about!"</p><p>Severus was tempted to look behind every curtain, beneath every bed, just for his own self preservation. Gryffindors had never been known for their observational skills. But James had pulled him close, laid him down on his bed, and started nuzzling Severus' pale throat to the point of utter distraction. Gryffindors had also never been known for their subtlety, so Severus was fairly certain none of them were occupying this room. James sat up briefly to pull the curtains around his bed closed, then lay back down next to his lover, determined to do wicked things to him. </p><p>James continued kissing Severus' pale throat as he began working on the buttons of his robe. Severus was always dressed perfectly to dress code, buttoned up so tight, and James looked forward to seeing him disheveled in his bed for once, rather than in a drafty corner of the Astronomy tower or wedged into a broom closet. Severus clutched at James, softly moaning, his dark eyes closed, as James slowly bared all of that perfect pale skin. He quickly tossed his own robes away and Severus softly spread his long legs, beckoning James to settle between them.</p><p>He happily did so and they both moaned at the feeling of warm skin against warm skin. Their chests pressed together, Severus wrapped his legs loosely around James' hips; only the thin layer of their cotton pants separated their hard cocks from one another. </p><p>James didn't expect even that layer to remain for much longer when Severus looked at him with dark, heavy-lidded eyes and begged in a low voice, "Please James..."</p><p>James softly brushed Severus' dark hair from his face and nibbled at his thin lips. "What do you need, love?" he answered, trying to pour all the affection that he felt into his words and the sound of his voice. "Whatever you want, Sev, it's yours."</p><p> </p><p>If either of them had bothered to look closely before falling into bed, though - if they had looked as Severus had wanted to do - they'd have noticed Peter. Peter, watching wide-eyed from behind nearly closed bed curtains as James Potter kissed Severus Snape deeply and pulled him to his bed. Peter had left Hogsmeade after picking up some comic books and an extra large cheesecake from Honeydukes, determined to enjoy both before any of his friends could pilfer his treats away from him. Peter, behind his curtains, had decided that the show going on in the dorm might be worth sacrificing his comic book time for. He still had a cheesecake to eat, either way. The comics would still be there later, he thought, quietly giggling as he took a big bite of cheesecake and settled down to find out what would happen next in the best enemies-to-lovers saga he thought he'd ever have the privilege to witness.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Moony!" Sirius tugged at Remus' sleeve, pulling him out of The Three Broomsticks and into the streets of Hogsmeade. "James is in detention and Peter's off ogling cheesecakes! The dorm is empty!" he whined, begging his boyfriend to go back to the castle for some alone time.</p><p>Remus sighed fondly and grabbed Sirius' hand twining their fingers together. Sirius would have no trouble convincing him to do what he wanted today; Remus wanted it just as badly. "Come on, then, pup! Let's go make some mischief," he said, winking at his exuberant partner.</p><p>Sirius and Remus had been together forever. Almost from the moment they met it had seemed almost inevitable that it would come down to the two of them eventually. And it had. Remus was calm and stoic where Sirius was wild and reckless. They met somewhere in the middle to truly complete one another. They laughed together and they took care of each other. They were well matched in intelligence, despite their different ways of exhibiting it. Remus softened Sirius and Sirius drew Remus out of his shell. Anyone could see that they were perfectly matched, like the moon and the stars, the only pieces of a two-piece puzzle.</p><p>Sirius wrapped his arm around his lover and waltzed him up the trail to Hogwarts, Remus spinning him with a flourish as they reached the gates, each laughing loudly and fondly in the other's arms. Their way to the castle and Gryffindor Tower was peppered with little touches; a kiss to the corner of a mouth, a hand on the small of a back. They flirted their way to their dorm room and arrived at the doorway breathless and eager. That is, until they were stopped short by the sound of someone else's breathless and eager coupling. </p><p>Sirius gasped, eyes bright with amusement. "Prongs has somebody in there!" he whispered, pointing toward James' bed.</p><p>Remus was doing his best to hold back laughter. "Yeah... I can hear that," he whispered back, chuckling softly. "You think he finally landed Evans?"</p><p>Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think so... he hasn't looked her way in months," his pondering was interrupted by a deep, throaty moan. "Plus I think that's a boy!" It was all he could do to keep from giggling, but he knew he couldn't. He wanted to save the big reveal for the perfect moment of drama and insight; he wanted to embarrass his friend in the best way. </p><p>"Hmmm," Renus looked thoughtful before reaching out and grabbing a handful of Sirius' delectable arse. "What do you say we give them a show of our own, pup?" he asked, eyes glinting mischievously. </p><p>Sirius was on him immediately, pulling Remus to his bed and quickly stripping both their robes off. He then flopped back onto the bed, his body all wiry muscles, his mostly hard cock on full display. Remus smiled as he sank down on top of Sirius, pressing their bodies together. </p><p>Sirius was certain that they'd soon be making enough noise to attract the attention of James and his mystery lover, but for good measure, he moaned loudly, "I'm yours, Daddy!" as Remus lowered his head to nibble on a hard nipple. Sirius buried his hands into Remus' hair and whimpered as he pulled his lover back up into a searing kiss. He then flipped Remus over and climbed on top into his favourite position: Save a Broom, Ride a Werewolf. </p><p> </p><p>Behind his bed curtains, Peter took another bite of cheesecake, still peering out. "The plot thickens!" he murmured to himself gleefully. </p><p> </p><p>By the time James heard Remus and Sirius come into the room, he really felt like it was too late to stop. Honestly, if anyone asked James how late is too late to stop, he'd have been able to pinpoint the moment precisely thanks to this experience. Too late, James would say, is when you are three fingers deep in a sexy dark-haired man's arse and that man's cock is also heavy on your tongue and your own cock is rock hard, throbbing with need against the duvet. </p><p>But James also learned, thanks to this experience, that even when it's too late and it almost kills you, it's still really not too late. When Sirius, James' stupid stupid awful horrible friend had said "Daddy", Severus noticed. The whole world probably noticed. Severus tensed up, and not in a good way. </p><p>"James!" he hissed, his dark eyes wide and wild. "You said they were gone!"</p><p>James extracted himself from his lover as gently as possible and flopped down on the bed beside him. "They were supposed to be," he sighed, disappointed and sexually frustrated, but mostly just feeling sorry for making Severus uncomfortable. He honestly felt that he'd done enough of that for a lifetime already, back in the days before they knew each other. "I'm so sorry, Severus," he said, leaning in and pressing his forehead against Severus' and gazing into his fathomless black eyes. </p><p>"I know," Severus said after a beat. "I do trust you, you know, though I'm often hard pressed to understand why." He smirked. "Come on, love. I think we came up here for a reason." He grabbed his wand from the pile of his robes and waved it around muttering a silencing charm. The sounds of James' friends were immediately gone and it was just the two of them once again. "Now where were we?" Severus asked as he lay back against the pillows once more, spreading his legs for James again. James grinned at him and returned to his former position, returned to his new favorite place to be.</p><p> </p><p>Peter had noticed that when Remus and Sirius got started, James and Severus stopped. Then he noticed a wave of magic effectively shutting him out from that side of the room. On the bright side, Sirius hadn't even bothered to close his bed curtains so the show was still on. He took another bite of cheesecake and moaned softly. Despite the show going on around him, he knew that he had the sweetest love of all, here with him in his bed right now. Let nothing come between the love of a man and his cheesecake. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later and the show was finally over. All the boys had fallen asleep, cuddled together with the ones they loved most. They were all woken, though, by a loud groan. "I've been betrayed by my love!!" Peter said loudly. </p><p>Three faces looked out of bed toward Peter immediately, while the fourth buried his face in James' pillows. "How much cheesecake did you eat, Tails?" Sirius barked out a laugh.</p><p>"Too much!" Peter replied. "And yet, never enough," he said in a soft wistful voice. </p><p>"Wait!" James called sharply. "How long have you been there, Peter?"</p><p>The red blotches forming on Peter's cheeks said it all, but Peter confirmed it. "Well," he began, still holding his stomach, "I'd say you and Severus were sweeter, but Sirius and Remy were more fun," he said, smirking through his pain. </p><p>"Now hold on just a minute!" Sirius said in an offended tone. "No one is sweeter than me and Moony! How dare you?! We're the swee..." he broke off, eyes narrowing. "Did you say Severus? Jaaames! Prongsy! Darling! Please tell me you're not sleeping with Snivellus!" </p><p>James narrowed his eyes right back. "I'm not sleeping with Snivellus, Padfoot. I'm in love with Severus," he said firmly, daring anyone to say anything. This wasn't how they had planned to tell people. Boy, was it not. But James couldn't say he was unhappy to not have to hide any longer. "Come on, Sev," James whispered. "They already know, so you may as well meet my friends."</p><p>"Oh Merlin," Severus moaned as he sat up. "I suppose I can be nice. If he is," he shot a glare at Sirius. </p><p>"Don't worry, Snivelly!" Sirius said back cheerfully. "As you might have noticed a short while ago, I'm always nice." He winked and shot finger guns at Severus as Severus flopped back onto the bed, resigned to living with Gryffindors for the rest of his days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>